Unicorns Exist
by silentreaper06
Summary: Sam winds up in Sacred Heart after a hunt. But now there's a ghost in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't know where this came from. I was just thinking about Twilight-Deviant's picture on DeviantArt of Sam and J.D. playing with unicorns and how J.D.'s baby is named Sam, so I guess this just popped out.**

**Warnings: Possible spoilers for up to season 3 of Supernatural, possible spoilers for up to the season of Scrubs where J.D. gets Kim pregnant (not sure which specific season it is)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Scrubs. Eric Kripke owns Supernatural, and Bill Lawrence owns Scrubs.**

J.D. POV

As I walked through the doors to where I worked, I started humming the "My Little Pony" theme song. I had been thinking a lot more about unicorns lately, so if Kim were to have a girl, I'd be ready.

I met up with Carla at the nurse's station, grabbing a chart. It had the name Samuel Simmons on it. I walked into the room and saw something I never expected.

"Oh my god, you're a giant!" I screamed. This guy was huge. It looked like his hospital gown didn't even fit him.

"Uh..." the guy said. I guess he wasn't used to people saying that. But seriously, where did this guy come from? Giant town?

"He gets that a lot," the guy next to the massive guy in the bed said. This guy seemed to be a bit shorter than my patient, but he was still tall too. "I'm Dean Simmons, this is my little brother Sam."

"_Little_ brother?" I asked. How in the world could he call this guy his _little_ brother?

Dean laughed at that. "Heh, I guess Sammy's not what you'd call little."

"Ha ha, I'm tall. We get it, Dean," Sam said sarcasticly. "Hi, Doctor. A surgeon here stitched me up yesterday when I came in with a stab wound."

"Yeah, my chart says it was done with a garden stake. Is that right?" The two men looked at each other before simultaniously saying, "Yes."

"Oh my god, you two do the whole talking at the same time thing! That's awesome!" They both stared at me, so I said, "I'm Dr. Dorian. I'll be keeping an eye on you." After I walked out of the room, I decided to tell Turk about my freakishly large patient.

Normal POV

Dean looked at Sam. "Wow, that dude was gay."

"Oh yeah," Sam said. Sam winced in pain, and Dean called for the nurse. Carla walked in and saw the two boys. "What can I get you, Mr. Simmons?" she said.

"I think my brother needs some pain meds," Dean said, flashing his classic smile. "But if you're free later, I might need a little house call."

"Aw, how cute," Carla said. "Sorry, sweetie, but I have a husband, and he happens to be the surgeon who stitched up your brother over there."

"Oh, that was your husband? Well, I'll have to thank him for stitching up Sammy and congratulate him on bagging a hot wife."

Carla looked at Sam, who sighed and said, "Forgive my brother. He's an idiot who sleeps with every woman that's willing."

"It's ok, sweetie. I've seen worse." Carla went to go get some medicine for Sam.

Dean waited until Carla was out of earshot before saying, "That unicorn was tough."

"Yeah, I guess it turns out that unicorns do exist," Sam replied. "Although they're not the 'shoot moonbeams out of their ass' kind."

"Yeah, my bad. I didn't think they existed. Although we're lucky none of your vitals were hit by its horn."

Just then, Carla came back and gave Sam his drugs. "Here you go, Mr. Simmons," she said.

"Please, call me Sam," the younger Winchester said.

"Alright. Just call me if you have a reaction to those, okay?"

"Okay." Carla left, and Dean pulled out Sam's laptop to make sure what they did killed the unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

J.D. POV

I walked to Mr. Simmons's room with Turk. Apparently he worked on the giant yesterday, and we were going in for our rounds. "Hello, Mr. Simmons. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm doing alright," my patient said. "And you can call me Sam."

_Suddenly, Sam was wearing a red hat and asking his brother Dean to eat some green eggs and ham._

"Don't eat them! They're rotten!" I screamed. The Simmons stared at me like I was crazy. Turk just continued talking.

"Alright, Sam, we're here for you if you need anything," Turk said.

"I need a hug, brown bear," I said. Turk turned to me and pulled me into a warm, chocolate embrace. When we pulled away from our hug, I saw the Simmons brothers staring at us with wide eyes.

"Uh, if you two need a moment-" Dean started before we heard someone else continue.

"Well, Jamie, it looks like you found another way to make your patients question not only whether they want to keep you as a doctor but whether you have male or female genetalia." I turned around and saw Dr. Cox walking into the room. "Mr. Simmons, feel free to call me if you feel that this little girl here gives you any trouble. My name is Dr. Cox."

"Thanks," Sam said. He looked uncomfortable with everyone's attention on him, and me and Turk had to check up on other patients, so me and Turk left the room, but not before I heard Dr. Cox say, "If he ever spaces out, don't worry. He'll come back."

Normal POV

Sam looked at Dean once Dr. Cox left the room and said, "What do you think's going on between those three?"

"I don't know, and I don't really want to know," Dean replied.

"Maybe the surgeon is an ex of Dr. Dorian's who stayed on good terms with him and Dr. Cox is Dorian's new crush or possibly secret lover."

"Sam, have you been on again?"

"No." Dean looked at him with a questioning look, and Sam said, "Okay fine. There's some really good fanfics involving Spike and Angel."

"You have a problem."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Just then a blond-haired girl walked by and saw the Winchesters. She started walking by, but then she walked back and stared at the two. Dean flashed a smile and said, "Hi."

"Oh my god!" she screamed in a high pitched voice. "Calm down, Elliot. You're a taken woman."

"Damn, you're taken too?" Dean turned to Sam and asked, "Dude, what is up with all the hot chicks in this place being off the market?"

"If you wouldn't hit on everything with boobs, you wouldn't strike out so much," Sam replied.

"Yeah, found that out the hard way." Dean looked back to the doorway and saw Elliot talking to Carla. She pointed towards Sam's room, and Dean said, "Must be talking about me." Just then, the lights flickered. Someone screamed, "He's coding," and Elliot and Carla ran down the hall. Dean looked to Sam, and it was obvious they were thinking the same thing:

_Looks like a case._


End file.
